Yet Another Grecian Myth
by Fae 206
Summary: When Hercules feels a little insecure following Hades's defeat, he goes to the temple of Zeus only to find out that there are more tasks needed for him to complete. Hercules now has to deal with strategizing a plan to defeat these new enemies, not letting himself be drowned by his fame, and taking care of Meg who has yet to tell him of her pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I love this movie. Definitely one of my top ten and I think it helps that I love Superman and I love Greek mythology. This is based from the movie only. I know there was a TV show but I'm not using that for this fic. Hope you enjoy.

**Yet Another Grecian Myth**

**Chapter One**

Everyone loved to celebrate a hero and Hercules was no exception. People really did take interest in him and he was known as the elite champion who the gods had placed a picture of in the stars. That alone was enough for adoration but Hercules often felt that he was more normal than people seemed to think. Yes, he was god-like but he had still experienced a normal childhood….or normalish. His parents had been normal though.

Well, normal or not, life after he defeated Hades definitely wasn't normal. He had become even more of a celebrity throughout the continent and even into some distant lands that he would never have dreamed of. People knew him, they _knew_ him. He had people who he had never even met who seemed to know every insignificant detail about him and his life. They knew him on paper better than he knew himself. That was a scary thought.

He was thinking of that as he stared out of the window of the large house he had purchased for his parents. He wanted to be able to give them everything that they might need. They had given him everything that he might have needed.

"Hi, honey," Alcmene said as she passed him a cup of water. Hercules looked at it and smiled gratefully. He was proud of the fact that his parents could have the cleanest water possible. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just…" Hercules bowed his head and breathed deeply, there was a heavy weight within him. "I've just been thinking. I've been having these…these feelings," he said and Alcmene gently stroked her son's hair back. She placed a gentle hand on his upper arm and felt the sore muscles. He was definitely stressed. "I don't know…"

"What kind of feelings might those be?" Alcmene asked as she came to sit opposite of her child. She didn't like seeing the pain in his face. He had often been isolated as a youngster, often had to play his own games and he had tried to be happy and not let anyone see him sweat. Now that he was known as a great hero, he was afraid of showing vulnerability but she knew her son. She knew what he gave the world and what he meant to the world.

"Something isn't complete," Hercules told her, "There is still something that I need to do and I thought that I've done anything. I said that I'd take a mortal life to be with Meg but I think that my birth parents are counting on me. It's just…something's missing."

"Do you think that you might want to visit your father?" Alcmene asked and Hercules turned to her, he shook his head.

"Mom, don't…my father is the wise and strong Amphitryon. I might be descended from Zeus. He might always be my birth father but I can have two mothers and two fathers right. I'd hate to think badly of my birth father and think that he would hurt Dad in some way," Herc told her.

Alcmene sighed, "Darling, we know that you're our son and we know that we're your parents but…if this is to do with your biological father, maybe it's best if you go talk to him. He might be able to clear things up for you. We'll be right here waiting for you to return," she said as she gently cupped his cheek and lifted his chin so they could look at one another.

"Thanks," Hercules said before stepping outside of the house, "Where's Pegasus?" he asked and Alcmene grinned to him.

"With your beautiful wife-to-be," she told him and laughed. "You better start on those grandchildren. With the way that the two of you look together, they're going to be beautiful," she said and Hercules pushed a hand through his hair but he found himself to laugh as well. He went out into the stables and turned looking to see where Pegasus was.

"Well, well, Wonder Boy, finally got to leave that chair," Meg said as she made her way to him. She pulled down on his collar and kissed him passionately. "How about the two of us go somewhere today?" she asked and Hercules laughed bashfully.

"I'd love to, Meg. I promise you that I really would love to but today….today might be a little difficult," he said and Meg paused. She raised an eyebrow as she took him in.

"Okay, and why might that be?" Meg said as she let her arms wrap around him and he held her tight, his cheeks turning a little redder. "Some secret that you don't want to talk about."

"I think that I need to get Pegasus and we need to go to the temple of Zeus," Hercules replied and smiled as the part-bird part-horse animal came to him. He put a hand on the back of Pegasus's head. "There's just something that I need to take care of."

"I wouldn't mind a little road trip to see Daddy," Meg smiled to him and Hercules paused. He looked down.

"You know that I'd take you but…" he said again and Meg nodded. She came towards him and let her forehead rest on his chest. Taking deep breaths, she bit her top lip and looked up. She didn't want to talk about her insecurities. When it came to _him_ there shouldn't _be_ any insecurities.

"Next time then," she said and Hercules jumped onto Pegasus's back.

"Yeah," he nodded with a concerned expression. "Next time."

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This fanfic is not based on the series so there are a lot of changes. My apologies if it upsets you.

**Chapter Two**

Meg sighed as she picked at her dress. She had sat under a tree and although it had felt refreshing, she still had flower petals on the fabric. She smiled as she looked up at the sky. This was really her own fault that she had to accept, not that it was the worst thing that she had ever faced. Due to the honor of being the son of Zeus, Hercules had always tried to be honest and strong. No, that wasn't even it. Megara knew that even before Hercules had learned of his true identity, he had been wanting to bring good to the world. It made him noble and it made her love him even more.

He had given up his birth right and his dream all to keep her company on Earth. That was a sacrifice that no man had ever made for her before. Still, as someone who was a hero, he had a lot of duties and responsibilities despite physically being with her.

How would he take the news that she was still to give him? She didn't know if she was even ready to be a mother. She wasn't exactly the doting type who would want the child's every achievement to be etched in stone. Then there was the fact that he or she would have the blood of a god in him or her. What problems would that bring?

"You keep on dreaming about me, toots, I'll be with you again before you know it," Megara heard from a nearby area and she rolled her eyes. She hadn't felt that Phil would be back visiting already and he had just left a date with yet another girl or nymph or whoever he was just with. Meg came closer to him and raised an eyebrow.

"So what brings you here, not enough room where you live?" she asked before looking back at the girl who had just been driven back by horse drawn cart. "Couldn't you at least have taken her home or are you really half pig?" she said and Phil frowned at her.

"I wasn't expecting a better greeting from you anyway," he sighed and started to walk away. He looked from side to side in search of something and Meg took another deep breath.

"Wonder Boy's not home," Meg informed him and Phil let out a frustrated exhale. "He's gone to visit his father. Maybe you should take a trip home as well. I doubt that he's going to be back anytime soon."

"And you ain't worried about that?" Phil asked her and Meg sighed rolling her eyes. If this satyr really wanted to make her feel uncomfortable, picking a man who had decided to stay with her instead of joining those of Mount Olympus wasn't the person he should be testing her with. She had absolutely no doubt that Hercules would run off on her with some other woman. However, he did have duties and responsibilities that no other person had.

"Well let me see, am I worried that there is something more important, other than myself, than joining the ranks of the gods and reuniting with his birth parents, no, I'm not. Herc will be back in a few days. He's visiting that same father right now to be honest. Standing outside those gates proved to me how much his birth parents truly love him." Meg sighed. She knew that Hercules would also be a good father himself but she had no idea how to 'break the news' to him. She just hoped that he would return soon with a settled mind. She would need him to be physically there for her when the time came. Maybe she should tell his adoptive parents before so they would understand but she could just imagine his disappointment at not being the one to share the news.

"You consider yourself worthy of him?" Phil asked and Meg felt her back straighten but she didn't turn around to face him. She didn't want to admit to those feelings of insecurity. Instead she walked off ignoring the question. He loved her despite her not being on his level. That was what she took comfort in and she knew that Hercules wouldn't lie about love.

….

….

Hercules smiled to the women who had just been praying in the temple. He hadn't wanted to trouble them since they obviously had something that worried them but as they saw him they whispered amongst themselves about him being a true hero and the way a constellation was made in his honor. Hercules smiled to them, nodding as they looked at him but he stood facing the colossal statue of the king of the God's.

Once alone, Hercules went to close the doors and knelt down, bowing his head in front of the statue. His father contacted him this way, usually, one day there could possibly be a day when he didn't and Hercules wasn't prepared for that particular day to come.

As the lightning zapped the statue, Hercules smiled, at least that day wasn't today. "Hello, my boy," came Zeus's booming voice and Hercules smiled, glad that he could spend this time with his father. "It feels so long since our last reunion."

"Not that long," the younger man said before seeing Zeus place his hand down on the ground and Hercules climbed onto it. Already accustomed to the situation. Yes, there were problems with having a father who appeared in a way that was so much larger than himself but this was time with his family. Hercules sat down on the hand, looking into those great stone eyes. "I feel so lost again. I know that I've found where I belong but have you ever felt that something was just…missing?" he asked and Zeus laughed.

"Well, my son was stolen when he was just a baby and I wasn't able to see him for many years. I think that left a wide gap in my heart." Zeus said and Hercules bowed his head feeling guilty about that. Zeus sighed. "I don't blame you, my boy, but in answer to your question, that did cause me a lot of self-doubt and anxiety. I take it that you're not talking about grandbabies."

"Grandbabies?" Hercules coughed before hitting himself in the chest hoping that he could calm down from that surprise. "No. Nothing like that," he said quickly. "I don't think I'm ready for a kid. I mean, I haven't even gotten married yet."

"Before you know it you'll understand the joys of being a father," Zeus told him and Hercules coughed again. No. He wasn't prepared for _that _step. Point him at a Hydra and he knew how to deal with that but a screaming child…he would love kids but taking that kind of responsibility for a family. Hopefully nobody would target him, he wouldn't be able to cope with that.

"Let's just take this one step at a time," Hercules requested before he sighed. Megara was so important to him but she didn't want to rush into motherhood. He sighed with a smile. She would make a great mother though.

"Yes, if that's the way you would like it. I did summon you here though. I'm glad that you got my message," Zeus told him and Hercules blinked. "You _did_ receive my message, right? I asked Hermes to deliver it personally, not that he should be seen on Earth but you get the -"

"I didn't receive any messages," Hercules replied in complete honesty. "There was just this feeling…this feeling that I should come here."

"How much do you know of heartbreak?" Zeus asked and Hercules looked down. He knew about the pain that he had held with Meg but she had been the only one to who he had given his heart. He didn't know much about the other side to love. He truly was just a rookie but being with Meg, she understood him and how he had felt like an outcast his whole life before he became the beloved hero.

"Not that much," he admitted. "Fortunately. I suppose that makes me special."

"You have always been special, my boy," Zeus laughed before calming down a little bit. "However, I do have a task that I need you to complete. I need for you to teach Medusa about love, you've heard of Medusa, right?"

"Turns people into stone?" Hercules asked and Zeus nodded.

"I'm feeling that she needs more of a human touch, a one-to-one conversation. Who else to ask but my son who is mortal?" Zeus laughed and Hercules froze. Yes, this was another task but dealing with someone else's emotions when his still seemed so fresh to him. Was he even worthy of talking about lost love when he had only been in love with one woman and she had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him."

"You think that I'm capable of that?" Hercules asked.

"More than capable. Let's start you with this task and I'll see what other tasks I can get for my son to prove himself, not that you need to prove yourself anymore. You already have what you wanted in that woman, a woman who you deem worthy enough to marry." The stone god moved his hand down and Hercules got the hint that soon their conversation would be over. He looked up at his father feeling that power within himself again, that boldness in which he had defeated Hades.

"For you, Father, I'd be honored to do my best to accomplish it," Hercules said before hearing someone enter behind him. He fell to his knees and bowed his head making it seem that he was praying. Having conversations with a giant stone God would only cause a regular person to panic and expose him.

"Were you speaking to somebody?" the man asked as he looked around the temple.

"Only speaking my prayers. Wishing for courage to take on my enemies and bravery to last through the fight and strength for which to defeat them," Hercules said and the man laughed. He knelt down opposite Zeus as well.

"Seems like someone like you would never need to pray or talk to the gods," the man said and Hercules sighed. Everybody needed to connect with their parents or at least if they were willing to communicate to talk with them but he had never revealed to the public who he was. Maybe they would believe him but it would definitely change their perception of him. No. This way was better.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to Sol99 for reviewing Chapter One


End file.
